Hidden Confessions
by PastaXIta-Chan
Summary: Finny gives Gene a letter then leaves him with it. Gene has to go on Finny's crazy hunt to find his friend and figure out why he made him do this.


I sat at my desk looking at this letter Finny gave me after class and before disappearing somewhere. I didn't see him back in our room or around the tree or anywhere I thought he would be. This letter it was a bunch of nonsense and I had no clue what he wanted me to do with it.

 _Dear Gene,_

 _If you want to find me you'll have to well find me, naturally that's what you would do. You've known me long enough that you should know of things that I like and have said. You really have to think but you'll be able to use that big brain of yours! There are a bunch of hints around Devon that are for you to find to find me. Naturally it won't be easy but you should be able to do it. Now you can't get help from anyone! That's a rule, if they ask what you are doing and ask if they can help you, I don't see what's wrong with that, because they are asking and it's not you going up to them :D. You are going to have to find me because if you don't I'm not going to be very happy and everything will be ruined and I don't know how well I'll be after that… Pal you're my only hope. The first clue is somewhere in our room! In something I use!_

 _Love Your Best Friend,_

 _Finny_

 _P.S: I put love your best friend so you would naturally feel more inclined to find me, since I am your best friend and you enjoy being around me and all the things we do together._

I sighed as I set it down on my desk,before running a hand through my hair. I folded it and put it in my pocket and stood looking around our room.  
 _He couldn't have hid it somewhere that out of place.. It better not be in a book.._ I thought as I began to look around and through things. I looked in the beds and then around the desks. I then opened his dresser and there in his pink shirt pocket was a folded up piece of paper.

 _You found it! I knew you would! Next is where we spent most of the summer! You probably already looked here knowing we spent so much time here!_

I closed the door and shoved the piece of paper in my pocket and began out of our room, down the stairs and out of the school. I began across the fields ignoring those who were out playing,since it was spring. I began towards the river and that tree.. that damned tree.. That tree which we jumped from, where I jounced the limb.. and he forgave me for it. He was upset but in the end forgave me! He's crazy for doing that and was still my friend after he got back from going to the hospital to get the bone set, and making sure it was fully healed.. I may never understand him.. but I actually am happy that he forgave me for doing.. I don't know what I'd do if we weren't friends.

I made it to the tree and up on the branch was the paper..I sighed and began to climb up the rungs. I grabbed the paper before climbing back down, I didn't trust this tree anymore.. nor did I trust myself on that branch either.. Once I was on the ground,safe, I opened the paper.

 _This wasn't hard to find it just made you think of the past, didn't it? Anyways this isn't to make you sad or anything! The next clue is going to be in a classroom! But which? You might think, Well it's one that you got your first F on a test in! Right after the beach._

"Trigonometry." I said aloud, before heading back towards the school. I was walking a little faster than before , getting into this little clue hunt thing or whatever you would call it. I wanted to know what Finny wanted. Would it be good or bad? Or was it something stupid? I wanted to know what it was. Finny could think of some very strange things and even talked to me about some.

One time while we were lazing around the river he brought up kissing someone.. He asked me if I ever kissed someone wanting to know what it was like. When I told him I hadn't besides my mother, He asked me if I wanted to test it out.. with him. At the time I didn't think about it much. I just kinda looked at him,before agreeing.. It's hard to say no to Phineas. Thinking about it now, It makes me blush.. I gave my first kiss away to another boy.. which no one would tell a soul they did or even thought about.. Finny just smiled after and said my lips were soft or something stupid and never brought it up again. Phineas is an odd boy, and I liked that about him and how he keeps things like that quiet..

I shook my head getting out of my thoughts and back on track of finding this stupid clue and then finding Finny. I walked into the classroom, it was empty which was a good sign. I looked around the room and my eyes landed on my seat. I walked over and looked around it finding the note neatly placed on the seat. I grabbed it and unfolded it looking it over.

 _Next, You should go to the place where all the talk of Leper being a big shot was! Ignore anyone down there you are just there for your clue!_

The butt room of course, where I'd get asked what I'm doing or something else.. I sighed and began to walked down towards it. Knowing Finny this might go on for a while.. I only had four clues out of god knows how many..

 _He better not take up my whole day. I have to work on this essay for Latin and I'm pretty sure I'm going to be helping him with his.. Something about an extraordinary event that happened to us, that was interesting or something like that.. Something that was just to make sure we knew how to write in Latin or something like that.._ I thought as I walked into the butt room looking around.

I ignored the others in the room and began to look around for the stupid piece of paper. It had to be somewhere around here.. Hopefully no one grabbed it.. If they did I don't know how I would get it back. I looked under tables and chairs, unable to find the stupid piece of paper.

"Where is it?" I asked myself as I stood up from looking under a table and not seeing it,

"Looking for this?" Said a voice behind me

I turned around quickly trying to grab the paper from his hands.

"Hold on Forrester, What are you exactly doing with this paper?" Brinker asked as he pulled it away and out of my grip.

"I need for something stupid Finny is making me do.." I said with a huff "May I please have it now?"

"I don't know.. It seems very valuable to you."  
"It kinda is.. Now if you want Phineas to be out wherever the hell he is without food and to stave and be very pissed at me and you then you can keep it." I said with a small glare

"Alright Alright! Calm down Forrester. I didn't know you were so involved with finding him." He said handing me the paper  
My cheeks turned a bright pink, as I continued to looked up at him, taking the paper from his hand. Brinker chuckled as I walked back upstairs and out of the room. Once I was outside and alone again I opened it up.

 _I hope Brinker wasn't to bad to you. I asked him to help. Now~ This is the second last clue! You're almost there Gene! This has many roots to other things and it's a class we take._

"This has many roots..?" I mumbled to myself, "What has many roots.. and is a clas.. Latin!" I said as I began towards the classroom.

 _I wonder if he tried to write the last clue in Latin or if he didn't even try?_ I thought as I opened the door to the once again empty classroom. I looked around for the piece of paper. I eventually found it wedged into the cabinet doors. I carefully pulled the paper out making sure it wouldn't rip.

 _Gene you've been here before many times in your life. We cross it to go to my favorite place. I'm sure you know where that is! You'll find me there. I'm waiting to see you!_

I looked at the paper in thought for a while. Finny liked many places at Devon, but which was his favorite? I asked myself as I began out of the classroom,walking to who knows where. When I came out of my thoughts,I was outside. I looked around a bit until it caught my eye. The gym! I began towards it and across the field and there he was lazing around in the grass. I stood next to him,looking down at him. He smiled up at me.

"You found me."  
"I did, didn't I" I said with a chuckle sitting next to him

He sat up and looked at him,before grinning. "Gene," He began in a somewhat serious tone. " There's one last thing I have to ask you and you'll find out why I dragged you out here."  
I nodded, "Alright, what is it Finny?"

"What did I say about winter when we were here before?"

I looked at him,thinking back to the winter. This head to be after he came back. It was.. It was the day after or so when he wanted to skip class.. _What did he say? Him and winter.. It hated him that year with his bulky cast.._

"You love it and it loves you back? Or something like that I don't remember Finny.."  
He frowned slightly "I said 'I love winter, and when you really love something, then it loves you back, in whatever way it has to love."

I nodded and looked at him.

"Gene you're my winter." He said with a large grin

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I said raising a brow at him, a little irritated with him and how he talked in circles.

"Gene think about what I said about winter." Finny said with a chuckle,which irritated me a bit more.

I let out a sigh as I began to go over his words in my head until I finally understood and my face went beet red as I turned to him

"Y-You l..love me?" I asked him shocked that he would even say that A. We would have to hide everything and never let anyone see, and B. I tried to fucking kill him!

Finny smiled as he nodded. He put a hand on my cheek and pulled me into a kiss. I kissed him back after a moment as I was trying to go over and see if I actually felt the same way.. I can't lie but he is handsome and he has a beautiful smile and he makes me happy..

Finny pulled back after a moment. "Your lips are still soft." He said with a chuckle,as I blushed more if possible. "So~ Do you love me back?" He asked scanning my face with those beautiful blue-green eyes of his.  
"I.. I think I do.. I love you too Phineas" I said breaking out into a smile

Finny smiled more and pulled me into a hug, holding me tight and close. "I'm happy you said you do. It makes me happier than sports do."

I hugged him back, as my heart fluttered. Today wasn't bad. I followed a crazy man's hunt for a confession. One that will remain hidden throughout our lives and will stay with us to the grave.


End file.
